full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Godzilla (G:GAM)
The first Kaiju ever recorded as well as the most powerful. He first appeared in the year 1954 where he obliterated Tokyo before seemingly being killed by the Oxygen Destroyer. However, it was revealed he regenerated after his initial death as well as grew exponentially in size before reappearing in 1964. Characteristics *'Name': Godzilla *'Age': Possibly millions of years old *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Reddish orange *'Likes': Putting humans in their place, being left alone *'Dislikes': Humanity, having to put up with other Kaiju *'Family': Servum (symbiotic partners), Zilla (subspecies cousin), Biollante (genetic sister; deceased), SpaceGodzilla (genetic brother), Orga (genetic clone), MechaGodzilla (Genetic receiver) Appearance Godzilla is a gigantic saurian Kaiju that initially stood at fifty meters in height in his first incursion in 1954, however due to exposure to various nuclear tests and his own adaptive ability, he is nearly a hundred-thirty meters in height. His skin is a charcoal-gray but he also has a patch of browner-gray on his underside. His skin is also grooved and scarred much like that of a red-wood tree or a mushroom cloud from an atomic detonation. He has a roughly humanoid build with four claws on each hand and foot as well as a long, segmented tail. His head resembles a cross between a wolf and a crocodile. His eyes are reddish orange and seem to glow with an inner fire. In the years since his rebirth in 1964, he has also grown a beard-like patch of spikes on his lower jaw. The most distinctive feature are the rows of jagged, bone-white, maple leaf-shaped plates protruding from his neck and running down to his tail. Background In WWII, Japanese and American soldiers fighting on Lagos Island came across a dinosaur called a Godzillasaurus. After causing havoc for both sides, the dinosaur was mortally wounded. However, surveillance videos revealed that the dinosaur had not only recovered from its injuries, it had also grown exponentially and could release plumes of a blue, napalm-like substance. In an attempt to kill it, multiple H-Bombs disguised as tests were used on it, but they eventually led to the dinosaur to grow bigger until it became the monster Godzilla. Godzilla eventually appeared on Odo Island (where he was mistaken for the sea dragon "Gojira") before heading to Tokyo on November 3rd, 1954. After destroying the city, Godzilla was seemingly killed by an unknown compound called "the Oxygen Destroyer". However, over the years, Godzilla would begin to regenerate, adapt, and mutate further before reappearing ten years since his first appearance in 1954 during the Vietnam War alongside Anguirus. Up until his disappearance in 2041, Godzilla and the other Kaiju would continue to plague mankind. However, there are those who fear his return... and for good reason. Personality Godzilla is Nature's wrath incarnate. He has the rage of an active volcano and tends to advance on whatever is fired at him. He despises humanity for what they turned him into and their attempts to kill him thus he wants them to feel his pain. However, he also seems to have intelligence similar to those of dolphins. Skills/Abilities Powers * Self-Adaptation: One of Godzilla's most unique attributes is his ability to adapt to any situation or environment such as acquiring new abilities or growing in size. Whether this is a result of his exposure to the H-Bomb detonations or a natural ability shared among the Godzillasaurus species is unknown. His "G-Cells" also have a mutagenic effect on flora and fauna which explains the bizarre plant and wild-life on Solgell Island due to decades of him living there in isolated hibernation. * Atomic Ray: Godzilla is able to loose a stream of blue Atomic plasma from his mouth. He has a red variant called a "Spiral Fire Ray" which is twice as destructive. * Cellular Regeneration: Godzilla's cells enable him the ability to heal any wounds (even fatal ones) in a short amount of time. * Radiation absorption: Despite his carnivorous nature, Godzilla can also absorb radiation and metabolize it. * Nuclear Shockwave: If his Atomic Ray is cut off or if he swallows it, Godzilla can loose a devastating shockwave which can destroy anything in a ten mile radius, the closer the range, the greater the damage. * Amphibious: Godzilla is capable of living on land and underwater due to possessing retractable gills along his neck which he can swap for lungs and bones with the density and hardness of Titanium, Tungsten, Iron, and Steel alloy which uphold his titanic body to prevent him from collapsing. * Cherenkov's Fist: Godzilla can channel the energy of his Atomic Ray into his claws which deliver a devastating explosion akin to a small atomic detonation. Skills Gallery Voice Actor None Trivia * This incarnation of Godzilla takes elements from the Heisei incarnation (origin and appearance), Shin Godzilla (ability to adapt to surroundings), Legendary's Godzilla (similar coloration), and the POTM Godzilla (dorsal plate shape, relationship with the Servum, and "spike beard"). * Godzilla and Anguirus appearing in the Vietnam War is a reference to the IDW comic Godzilla: The Half-Century War. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Kaiju Category:Godzilla: Gods and Monsters